


You Can Keep Me Warm on a Cold Night

by tentenshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, anyway i'm bad at tagging, dat mouf ain't only good for reciting lines ya feel, for zen's route, lots of fluff tho, mainly day 10, masturbation happens in first chapter and the rest in second, zen the beast i love him help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshi/pseuds/tentenshi
Summary: He pulled back a little to look at you, hands on your shoulders. His eyes were practically glowing. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would legitimately burst if he heard you say it again. Yet he asked for more. “Say it again.”“Which part?” you asked with a playful smile, though you, too, felt like you would dissolve in his arms. “All of it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Day 10 of Zen's route, so there will be spoilers! Basically Zen being a true gentleman but also a huge dork, laugh with me about him I love this boy
> 
> **Also, the title is from a song, "Warm on a Cold Night", by HONNE. I decided I'm going to title my fics from songs because I'm not creative enough to come up with new ones lol

_“I want to let you know what my feelings towards you mean…_

_“I love you…_

_“I love you, and only you…_

_“…I know that my feelings are true…”_

 

His words still rang in your ears, replayed again and again in your head, your heart still beating much too fast to be healthy. Your lips were almost numb, remembering the electric feeling of his against them, your cheeks still flushed, your body still burning with the memory of his embrace, every place he’d touched. 

It was all so unreal. Were you dreaming? It must have been a dream. An extremely pleasant one, that made you so happy you felt the warmth of your joy down to your toes, that made you almost lightheaded with happiness, but just that – a dream. Right? 

You gasped quietly in shock when you opened your eyes and his scarlet ones stared back at you from only inches away, moist with joy and affection, confirming that this, indeed was real. 

Zen found your little sharp intake of breath, and the blush accompanying it that deepened further when he brought your smaller hand up to his lips, extremely adorable, and he couldn’t help but smile in a mix of amusement and appreciation. He kissed each of the knuckles on your left hand, watching delightedly as your cheeks managed to darken even more each time. 

You were still so shy with him, and he didn’t blame you – after all, it was only your second meeting in person, and you’d faced a great deal of…complications… just the past few days alone. And now you were laying in his bed with him, legs tangled together, his heart in your hands and your hands in his. He kissed your right hand too, for good measure. 

He’d never been so happy. Everything was so much brighter, so much warmer since you came into his life. He felt so light, despite the overwhelmingly pleasant emotions bubbling in his chest, filled with so much joy it was almost unbearable. 

So this was love, he was certain. And even more certain that it was the best feeling in the world, and he’d do anything, everything in his power, to keep it. To keep _you_. To make you happy. To love and be loved by you, only you, he’d decided then, as he stared so deeply into your eyes that you were sure he could see your very soul. Or maybe it was something he’d decided on your first meeting, or even before then – it didn’t matter now. 

Your giggle, a pleasant, tinkling sound that gifted his ears, broke him from his reverie. Though not much of a reverie, when right in front of him was the very object of it. 

His delicate brows rose in question. “What is it, babe?” His fingers laced between yours and squeezed gently. 

Nerves finally easing a bit at the relief of something to laugh about (how similar he looked to a loving puppy - unbelievably adorable, with eyes wide and full of adoration), you chuckled lightly again at the confusion on his face. “It’s nothing, just -“ you tried to control your grin a little more so that you could actually speak properly, though your voice was pitched just a tad higher than usual with nervousness. “You look just like a puppy.” 

He took it in for a moment, and chuckled, lips spreading into a delighted smile. Seeing it made a soft warmth ease throughout your body, and you felt yourself relaxing gradually against him. “I’m glad you didn’t compare me to a cat,” he said appreciatively. 

You giggled again, hands squeezing his in return as your laughter died down. 

He moved his head closer on his pillow, until your foreheads just barely touched, grin still in place. “God, I love you,” he breathed. 

Your nerves melted away at the sincerity, the palpable emotion in his voice. “Zen…” 

His eyebrows darted up expectantly, but you could tell he was trying to hide it, to seem nonchalant. “Yes, princess?” 

Your heart jumped at the name, your cheeks heating once again. 

You didn’t have to tell him right then, he’d said. You knew without a doubt he’d be willing to wait for anything you decided. But your brain, your heart screamed with the need to say it. You wet your lips in preparation. 

“Zen…Can I..can I call you by your first name?” 

He beamed, as bright as the stars you'd admired with him, but you could tell he was slightly disappointed. “Of course!! That would mean a lot to me, actually.” 

It tumbled out of your mouth like a pot overflowing with water, your shyness slipping away, no longer any hesitation. “I love you, too, Hyun.” 

His face froze mid-chuckle. You’d caught him by surprise. Good. 

You laughed, unable to resist. You wished you could take a picture of the obvious shock on his face, but that would probably ruin the moment. Instead, you watched, kissing his knuckles like he did yours, waiting patiently as his face transformed from shock to pure, absolute joy. This time when he smiled, he was as bright as the sun. 

“Did I just – did you - ?” he sputtered, and seeing his face light up like that brought happy tears to your eyes. He laughed, a wonderful, open laugh that rumbled from within his chest and reached your core to spread even more of his pleasant warmth within your body. He let go of your hands only to envelop you in his arms, burying his face in your hair. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling your scent, taking comfort in it. Your arms automatically wrapped around his waist, and you, in turn breathed in his scent from the crook of his neck, closing your eyes dreamily and pressing a soft kiss to his skin. 

“I’m so happy,” he murmured into your soft hair, his breath stirring it gently. “So happy…This is crazy. I love you so, so much.” 

“I love you, too, Hyun,” you repeated in a whisper. 

He pulled back a little to look at you, hands on your shoulders. His eyes were practically glowing. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would legitimately burst if he heard you say it again. Yet he asked for more. “Say it again.” 

“Which part?” you asked with a playful smile, though you, too, felt like you would dissolve in his arms. 

“All of it.” 

You wound your fingers back between his slowly, looking at him as you did so. A smile crept over his face and the look in his eyes said he was far gone, mesmerized by you. “Hyun,” you started slowly, savoring his name on your tongue, holding his gaze. “I love you.” 

Before you could even process the action, his lips were crashing into yours. You gasped lightly against them, which only allowed his tongue access into your mouth. 

Not that you minded in the least. After the initial shock, you welcomed him, tongue dancing with his, reciprocating in kind. You let go of his hands, fingers tangling in his hair, his hand at the back of your neck, the other sliding down to your waist. 

He explored your mouth with his tongue, letting out a soft moan that went straight to your core, making you shiver. You craved more. Your brain, heart, your entire body longed for him, and who were you to refuse this need? 

You don’t remember how, or when, but the next thing you know, you’re straddling his waist, lips still connected. The kiss grew urgent, teeth almost clashing, his hands sliding up and down your thighs before taking a firm grip, fingertips digging satisfyingly into your flesh. You only pulled away with the necessity of breathing, panting heavily, your entire body unbearably hot despite the already very little you were wearing. 

He just stared at you for a moment, his scarlet eyes dark, almost blood-red. His face was flushed, which you found utterly adorable, his lips red and slightly swollen. 

Instinctively, you leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to them, giving his bottom lip a playful nip. 

“Please,” he muttered when you pulled back. “Let’s stop here. I won’t be able to hold back.” 

Every little thing you did gradually dissolved his self-control - this was really pushing it. It was only a matter of time before the last shred of it was gone completely. He didn’t even want to look at you right now, that’s how dangerously close he was to losing it, but he couldn’t manage to pry his eyes from you. 

He could’ve sworn he’d died a little when he first saw you wearing only his shirt (as you had no clothes to change into), which was large enough on you to not require wearing bottoms - and you didn’t, though he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. That feeling was almost nothing compared to now, as his eyes took in the sight of you, breathless and flushed, lips a delicious shade of red, bare legs around his torso. Excitement blossomed in his chest, hot and obtrusive, no matter how desperately he willed his body not to be so affected. Now was not the time, he reasoned with himself. You had to have been tired, not to mention traumatized, and he cared deeply about you and your well-being. As much as he wanted this to happen - God, he did – he wanted more for you to be completely comfortable with him before you shared your bodies, wanted you both to be completely free before then. He could at least wait until after the party, and after his press conference. 

You were most important; all else, including him, could wait. Now was not the time. 

So why did you have to make it so difficult, why did you have to meet his eyes with equal desire, why were you so unbelievably gorgeous? 

“You don’t have to hold back,” you said softly, inhibitions long since dissipated. 

A low growl rumbled from his throat, sending shivers down your spine and a hotness swelling from your lower half. 

Your eyes grew wide as you found yourself suddenly pinned beneath him, those otherworldly eyes raking over your body from above. You stared back at him evenly in anticipation, legs wrapping around his waist. His hands held yours beside your head, but your fingers ached to touch him. “Hyun,” you whined softly. A hot sensation sliced across the inside of your body as your eyes drifted from his own down to his tongue slipping out to lick his plush, reddened lips. 

He wished you’d stop making such sweet noises. 

No, he didn’t. “Please don’t,” he pleaded anyway, his voice cracking over the minimal syllables. His mouth was suddenly so dry. 

Your heart hammered in your chest, threatening to burst right out of your body. You wanted him, you wanted him so badly. Every part of your body screamed for his touch. 

But part of you knew, already, that you wouldn’t get it tonight. He was too much of a gentleman. Too caught up in maintaining his honor as your gallant “knight in shining armor”. Too strong, too stubborn to fight against. And you loved that very much about him, but at this moment, you couldn’t help but curse it. 

He closed his eyes, took a breath to steel himself. Then he took a few more, though he knew no amount would completely calm him when you were right there. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and shifted so he hovered above you, still holding your hands to the bed beside your head, but his hips were no longer pressed against yours, your legs no longer touching. The only parts of him in contact with your body now were his hands and arms over yours. 

You almost whimpered in frustration at the sudden loss of his warmth, his touch, shivering from the abrupt cold it left in its wake, but you bit your lip to keep it in when you noticed the obvious strain and self-conflict behind his expressive eyes. 

He didn’t want to even risk the small possibility of ruining this with you by moving too fast. It made your heart swell, though you'd already decided that on your part, it wouldn't ruin anything - but he cared about you that much. So you'd respect his wish for now, reminding yourself that he'd undoubtedly do the same for you. 

You closed your eyes, your heart bursting with emotion. He's so perfect – how was that possible? You could really agree that maybe God had made a mistake in creating such a perfect creature – not only because of his looks but also his virtues. 

"Okay," you said quietly, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry." 

Zen paused, then his fingers loosened on your wrists before slowly letting go completely. You opened your eyes to find his above you, softening as he readjusted himself to rest his weight on his elbows on either side of you, his bottom half still pointedly not touching yours. 

You resisted the urge to wrap your legs around him again and pull him closer. 

"Babe, no, it's not your fault you're so damn cute," he said softly, touching his nose to yours briefly and making you blush and scoff. "Don't ever apologize for that." One of his hands caressed your rosy cheek, brushing hair out of your face. 

"For being cute, or for wanting you so badly?" you couldn’t help but tease. 

He closed his eyes again, sighing. Really, why did you have to torture him? 

You giggled at the helpless look on his face, reaching up to pat his cheek. "Sorry. You're so cute too, I can't help it." 

Zen finally looked at you, flushing slightly. "Please, babe, this is embarrassing enough already." 

Your eyes softened, and you smiled comfortingly. "Alright, alright. I understand." 

He moved back a little more, until he was sitting up all the way, but returned your smile. "Really, I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry, princess." Those scarlet eyes drifted down to your lips, then lower – only for an instant before he seemed to catch himself, darting back up to your eyes apologetically. You bit your lip to hide a knowing little smirk, but that only made him even warmer. "You have no idea how much I want to – God, it's almost scary. But I don't want to rush you; we have all the time in the world to take it how we want. Okay?" He took your hands in his again and squeezed. 

You squeezed back reassuringly. "If that's what you've decided, then I agree." 

He beamed, taking both hands up to his face and pressing his lips to the back of yours, and you tried not to think too much about how hot they felt against your skin. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you." 

You raised an eyebrow and grinned slyly. "After the party?" 

He chuckled. "Sure. After the party." He gave a beautiful little smirk in return. "Then any time – and anything - my love wants," he added. 

His words sent tingles down your spine, and you struggled to ignore it. Damn him. You'd get him back. 

Zen leaned down to place a chaste kiss to your lips, internally fighting with himself not to do more, before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He could guess you already knew for what purpose, and you confirmed his suspicion when you caught his face with your hand to keep him close as you whispered, your breath hot on his skin but making him shiver, "Think only of me, lovely Hyun." 

Sneaky, sneaky. He almost had a heart attack, his face immediately coloring an almost iridescent shade of red, and he gulped, clearing his suddenly dry throat. He choked out an apology and a hasty "I'll be back!" before escaping to the safety of his bathroom across the hall. 

You giggled into your pillow, basking in your sweet revenge. 

Though it only made matters worse when you couldn’t help but imagine what exactly he was doing in there, down to the last detail. 

 

____ 

 

Zen was pretty sure he had never been so hard – and so quickly – in his life. 

He couldn’t help but feel pathetic when he sat down on the toilet lid and hastily freed himself from his pants and underwear. God, he wasn’t a teenager anymore – what were you doing to him? He'd been hard since you started kissing. Maybe even from when you first laid down in bed with him. Pathetic. 

He groaned; he was already leaking – how shameful. 

But after a few practiced strokes of his cock, his self-loathing thoughts drifted away, automatically replaced by thoughts of you. 

_"Only think of me, lovely Hyun."_

He didn’t need to be told - you were the only one he could ever think of now – but he appreciated it nonetheless. How your breath felt against his skin, how it sounded when the words left your lips. Your delicious, gorgeous, irresistible lips. They felt so hot and pleasant on his skin, he wondered how they'd feel around his cock. 

Heavenly, no doubt. 

He bit his own to keep from moaning too loud as he worked himself, eyes squeezed shut to better lose himself in your image, using his precum to pump his shaft smoothly, thumb drifting up to flick at his head. 

His body burned where you'd touched him, recalling how you felt against him. Your lips on his, your tongue. He could still taste you in his mouth, so sweet, so intoxicating, he had no doubt your juices tasted just as divine. 

Your voice replayed in his head. When you said his name, when you said you loved him, your eyes so bright and sincere. It made his knees weak, his heart hammer in his chest. He felt hot, too hot. 

His other hand came up beneath his shirt to tweak his already-pert nipples, gasping. He imagined they were your fingers, recalled how delicate they'd been between his, how soft. 

He quickened his pace, feeling himself tense. 

The image of you wearing his shirt came to mind. The way it just barely covered your _lovely_ ass, the way the hem rode up dangerously when you'd straddled him. How soft, smooth, squeezable your thighs were in his hands, your warm weight on top of him. He couldn't wait to explore your entire body, to commit each and every inch, inside out, to memory. 

His fist squeezed just enough around his cock, his fingernails grazing his nipple, and he lost himself in thoughts of you, his hips bucking up on their own as he released into his hand. 

He gasped, the hand beneath his shirt flying out to his mouth to clench his teeth around it and keep from moaning as his body tensed, his other hand still pumping weakly. 

His self-loathing came back when he opened his eyes to see the sticky mess he'd made and grudgingly cleaning himself up with tissues. Seriously, how embarrassing would it be when you actually started having sex – at this rate, he wouldn't be able to last long at all. 

But he perked up at another thought his apparently very perverted brain automatically supplied. There were so many ways to satisfy you even if he didn’t last. He licked his lips subconsciously, his mouth almost watering in anticipation. 

He would be more than happy to spend time between your legs. In fact, he would thoroughly enjoy pleasing you – in any way he could – he couldn’t wait to feel you squirm only from his tongue, his mouth, couldn’t wait to tease you, taste you, watch you unravel for him, hear you whimper, scream his name - 

He froze, tissue balled tightly in his fist, and bit out a curse as he regarded his newly sprung arousal with shocked frustration. 

You would be the death of him. 

 

____ 

 

Zen wasn’t even sure how long he'd spent in the bathroom alleviating his desire for you. Though by the time he made his way back to you, exhausted, he felt immensely guilty, seeing you nuzzled into his pillow beneath his blankets immediately soothed him. 

He climbed into bed with you as carefully and quietly as he could so as not to disturb you, and situated himself away from you, but close enough to feel your warmth. He could make out your face in the semi-darkness, and took a moment to admire your sleeping form. Beautiful, even in your sleep – the picture of serenity. He couldn’t help but place a tender kiss to your forehead before settling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes, your mere presence comforting, relaxing him completely. 

He opened them again when he felt you stir, feeling guilty again, this time for possibly waking you. But your eyes were still closed, and you only moved closer to him, snuggling into his side. He assumed you were still sleeping until you spoke, voice soft and muffled against his shirt. "Hyun, I missed you already." 

The way you said his name, and the words that followed it, made his heart flutter, and he stumbled over his words, frantic. "I'm so sorry, I-" 

You moved up to peck his stuttering lips, effectively silencing his unnecessary apologies. "Babe, it's okay." You flashed him a smile that he could see even in the dark. "Don’t ever apologize for being so damn cute and wanting me that badly." 

Even your adorable quoting couldn’t assuage his guilt. "No, I'm sorry I really-" 

"Hyun, please shut up," you interrupted fondly, burying your face into the crook of his neck and speaking against his skin. "I find it very sweet, so don’t worry." 

His brows furrowed in confusion. Sweet? 

He liked the way your lips brushed against his skin when you spoke, so he remained silent, hoping you'd talk some more and perhaps explain. 

"How would you feel if it was the other way around?" 

God, he wished you would at least stop spurring him on. "...Oh." 

"Mm, so stop apologizing and go to sleep." You gave his neck a quick kiss, wrapping your arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "I can't wait for the rest of our time together." You inched up a little more to place a kiss to his jaw, his arms snaking around your back, your every movement gradually putting him at ease. "I love you, Hyun." 

Finally, he relaxed again, melting into your embrace, burying his face into your hair and breathing you in. This time, he felt comfort instead of lust, his worries and doubts melting away and his heart swelling with such adoration, it was almost hard to breathe. "I love you more, princess." 

"Think of me some more in your dreams." Your voice was quieter, drifting slowly into sleep, and he couldn't see your face, but he could hear the smile in your voice.

Zen smiled drowsily, his own eyelids drooping. "It'd be hard not to, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagine to have happened at the end of Day 10/an excuse for me to practice writing more smut with a focus on 'self service' huhu. I have this headcanon that Zen gets turned on pretty easily, and has excellent libido, which I will be taking advantage of in future works for sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> When I write, it always ends up being super long and split into parts because I never know when to stop OTL so you're basically reading my rambles lolol
> 
> *Edit: I will be continuing this with at least one more chapter, but since I hadn't initially planned on it, it might take a while. Please bear with me, and thank you all so much for the support, I can't express enough how much it means to me!!
> 
> ~As always, feedback is much appreciated, and/or talk to me about MM, don't be shy!! I can also now be found on: [tentenwrites.tumblr.com](http://tentenwrites.tumblr.com/)


	2. All I Wanna Do Is Treat You Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen positioned himself between your legs, holding your thighs up and around his waist as he ground his still-clothed arousal against you.
> 
> You felt hot, too impossibly hot, but you craved the heat of his body against yours, wanted more than anything in the world for it to engulf you completely. Your entire body was blazing, tremors of pleasure racking through you, rendering you speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter!! Thank you to everyone who supported the first one and requested a sequel - this quite literally wouldn't have happened without you, so thank you!! <333 Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> (Fair warning, this is a lot smuttier than the last part!!)
> 
> *Title is from "Treat You Right", once again by HONNE

You’d fully expected him to make good on his promise. You thought you were mature, patient enough to wait – the party was only the next day, after all.  


What you didn’t expect was for him to declare his love for you in front of so many people.

Those three little words that you’d heard repeated so many times over your first night, giving you a little thrill every time; whispers in your ear as you dozed, and then when you woke – almost shouted after you’d surprised him by making breakfast (miraculously with the minimal ingredients in his kitchen) while he got ready - almost reverent, along with firm, genuine compliments after you’d stunned him into brief silence when you’d stepped out in your dress for the first time.

And now, through a microphone, for all the party to hear. Relayed over the reporters’ pieces and the live broadcast, for all the _world_ to hear.

Your heart hammered chaotically in your chest, a contrast to your outwardly stricken state, frozen with pleasant surprise.

But he’d stepped towards you, abandoning the stage, and his presence immediately calmed you. He came closer, reached out to run his fingers through a strand of your hair, other hand at your waist. Repeated those three little words, this time only for you to hear, soothing you further, scarlet eyes swirling with pure emotion.

His lips were on yours before you could say the words back; it was enough for him to see them in your eyes.

And he just really wanted - needed - to kiss you again. He couldn’t do it before his speech, so the last time had been…just before you got out of the car. He’d missed you so much already.

As soon as his lips touched yours, the rest of the world disappeared. You didn’t hear the collective gasp of the party, the incessant camera flashes. All you could feel was his warmth seeping into you, your body relaxing into his hold.

It took him a moment to remember you were in a very public place, and he fought with himself not to let his hand on your waist drift lower, not to deepen the kiss, not to pull you closer to him.

He pulled away, grinning, pausing to admire your adorably flushed cheeks and your bright, joyful eyes.

Roaring applause broke the spell between you, and you both looked up.

Your eyes widened and your heart began speeding again at all the attention, suddenly anxious. Zen, of course, looked calm, even relaxed, in the spotlight.

But he laced his fingers between yours and pressed his lips to the back of your hand, a reassuring motion you hadn’t even realized you needed.

“I don’t think they’ve ever clapped this hard for any of my performances,” he joked softly, coaxing out a giggle he hoped would calm your nerves a little more. He positioned himself between you and the camera flashes and eager eyes, only letting go of your hand to wrap a protective arm across your shoulders, effectively easing you further.

You focused on him to remain calm, awed by his ability of not only comforting you, but also dealing with the overwhelming attention. You’d figured he would be able to because of all the time he spent in the spotlight over the years, but it was something else to see it in person, and so close. He really was incredible.

“That said, I ask that you please respect our privacy,” he said, addressing the cameras in his stage voice, loud enough for everyone to hear clearly without the microphone. You smiled up at him, squeezing his waist appreciatively, and you saw his grin widen. “Thank you for your continued support.”

With a dazzling smile and a studious yet graceful wave in true Zen fashion, he turned you towards the rest of the party, where the other members waited with familiar, smiling faces.

 

__

 

You’d clung to him until you were more comfortable with the crowd – which, really, was only a few minutes as you processed the shock from all the attention – then proceeded with the same geniality you had inviting and responding to the guests via email.

As you got separated, Zen being swept away by a theater official to discuss his career, it was his turn to look at you in awe as you spoke to each guest with genuine interest and somehow contagious warmth. You were amazing.

But try as you might, and even distracted as you were entertaining the party guests, you couldn’t stop thinking about his promise, of the entire night before.

Judging by the looks he gave you from across the room, a flash of piercing red when your gazes met, he couldn’t either.

And god, if that didn’t do things to you, wither your patience and make your core temperature rise.

You could see from the corner of your eye when he politely excused himself from his current company, so you did the same, just in time for him to make his way over to you, champagne flutes in hand.

“How much longer until it’s after the party?” It slipped out of your mouth before you could stop it, so you went along with it, looking up at him through your lashes and grinning flirtatiously as you took a glass from him.

Your eyes fixated on his bobbing Adam’s apple as he swallowed, crimson eyes widening only for a moment before sparkling knowingly. “Mm, excited, are we, princess?” A taunting accusation.

You hid your growing smile behind your glass, taking a sip and letting the champagne moisten your drying throat before answering with your own teasing question. “And you’re not?”

“If you keep doubting how much I want you, princess, I’ll have no choice but to do everything I can to completely reassure you.” His voice was subdued, yet it sent chills down your spine. He glanced up at that moment, smiling politely past you at a partygoer who must have greeted him.

To anyone else, it might have looked like you were having a normal conversation, only the two of you wise to the implications in each other’s words and eyes.

“I’m sure you know how to do just that,” you responded with a smirk, blushing, but further emboldened by his answer.

Zen all but growled under his breath, his face betraying the increasingly lustful urges you were awakening in him.

He was a gifted actor, after all.

Despite that, you could detect the beast he boasted of peeking out behind those gradually darkening eyes. “I’m sure no one would mind if we left just a little early.”

Before you could voice your whole-hearted agreement, your glass was being whisked from your grip and set down on a nearby table next to his untouched one. His hand was gentle on the small of your back as he guided you towards the back exit, but the heat of even his slightest touch slowly seeped into your body, making your heart speed in anticipation.

“You can take care of things from here,” Zen requested of Jumin, who stood near the exit, refilling his wine glass and looking characteristically impassive.

Jumin looked from you to Zen, then back to you, silver eyes narrowing.

“Please, Jumin?” you piped up, offering a small smile.

Zen scoffed beside you, but Jumin nodded once, resignedly.

Your excitement bubbled over, and you broke away from Zen to gently place your hands on Jumin’s shoulders, forcing him to lean down a little, tilting his head slightly in curiosity, and even then you had to stand on the tips of your toes to press your lips to his cheek. You felt him stiffen in surprise at the gesture.

Zen bristled behind you and reclaimed your waist under his arm, pulling you away from Jumin; you could only pat his shoulder once and call a quick but sincere “thank you” back at him before Zen was guiding you back on your way to the exit, giving you no time to appreciate the slight softness in Jumin’s widened eyes, the almost imperceptible hint of a friendly smile on his lips.

 

__

 

You found yourself pinned against his door, and possibly happier about it than you should be. 

Zen’s apartment still smelled faintly of cigarettes; he promised to stop smoking since you’d asked him to for the sake of his own health, but you understood it wouldn’t be just a quick, spontaneous commitment, and the smell was bound to linger long after he came through on that promise.

Nevertheless, there would be nothing to interrupt you or hold you back here. The very thought made your entire body buzz with barely contained anticipation, your heart threatening to pound right out of your chest.

Zen positioned himself between your legs, holding your thighs up and around his waist as he ground his still-clothed arousal against you.

You felt hot, too impossibly hot, but you craved the heat of his body against yours, wanted more than anything in the world for it to engulf you completely. Your entire body was blazing, tremors of pleasure racking through you, rendering you speechless. 

You’d never felt this way before, wanted anything, anyone so badly as you did then, and it seemed he felt the same way.

You moaned into his mouth, receiving a delicious one in response that throbbed through you and straight to your core, pleasure steadily pooling in your belly. Your fingers were busy with the buttons on his coat, itching to feel more of him, more of the solid warmth just beneath you – so close but so far, several layers separating you from what you both wanted so, _so_ badly.

The friction he generated grinding against you – exactly where you wanted – needed – it was sweet, but not nearly enough at this point.

His coat unbuttoned completely, he pulled away for a moment to shrug it off and throw it aside, your legs tightening around his waist to hold you up, and your hands immediately moved to the cravat around his neck, an accessory you had never seen on another person before him. He wore it so well, and it suited him so perfectly, you didn’t mind that not many people chose to wear it as he did, making it something unique to him.

Your fingers worked the delicate white cloth apart expertly – as he was getting ready that morning, you’d asked him to show you how he put it on for this sole purpose, unbeknownst to him.

However, he seemed to realize it at the moment, a quiet chuckle lightly shaking his chest.

You couldn’t help but join in, giggling as you undid the cloth completely and proudly held it up to his face.

Zen let out an adorable little hum of approval, and his smiling lips found yours once again, your arms wrapping around his neck, still inadvertently clutching his cravat in one hand and the other tangling through his silky soft hair, loosening his ponytail.

His hands reclaimed their hold on your thighs, and he ground into you one last time before you felt him move back, only vaguely realizing that your back was no longer against the door, meaning he was walking you both to his bedroom.

He eagerly swallowed each pleasing little sound you made, only pulling away just enough for a short breath or two before kissing you again, as if he couldn’t get enough of your mouth and was having trouble deciding which to prioritize: kissing you or breathing.

Before you knew it, you were gently deposited onto his bed, plopping down onto the soft blankets.

The very same bed you’d slept together in just the night before, entangled in each other’s arms, whispering words of love, nothing more.

It was truly one of the best nights of your life; though you hoped this night would be different, in an even better way.

But suddenly, you felt the cold loss of his touch, his warmth, and looked up immediately in search of him. “Hyun,” you called breathily, finding him standing in front of you, unmoving.

The lust and desire you expected to see in his eyes are still there, but now they were mixed with doubt and uncertainty, making your heart twinge. “Babe, I’m sorry…Are we moving too fast?”

You paused before sitting up on your knees to reach out for him, processing his question. Your heart melted even more at his thoughtfulness; you put your arousal on hold – this took precedence.

He took your outstretched hands and kissed them both, his eyes softening slightly, concern still furrowing his delicate silver brows.

“Hyun,” you started, meeting his gaze with assurance. You hardly had to think about your next words; they came naturally – you were only voicing your true thoughts. “If you truly think we are, I will wait for you.” You paused to lean forward and touch your forehead with his. You knew without a doubt that he’d do the same, if you said so, just like the night before. “I love you, and I will respect that,” you continued, squeezing his hands. “But, if you’re worried about me…”

You looked up then, taking another long pause to meet his eyes, hoping he could see the sincerity, the complete adoration you had for him from your gaze alone. You wanted to assure him that he needn’t be so cautious anymore, not with you. “I know it hasn’t been that long, and honestly, I’ve thought a lot about it too. But I love you, I really do, more than you or I will probably ever know, and I trust you just as much.”

His eyes widened as you let your words sink in. “Babe…”

You smiled, glad that your sincere words could comfort him, and gave an innocent kiss to his lips, which were parted slightly in pleasant surprise. “I want you, all of you, now, and I’m ready now, and I still will be when you are.” You kissed the tip of his nose playfully. “Just remember, you have a promise to keep.”

Zen grinned, and all of his doubts melted away. It was true, you hadn’t even been on an actual proper date yet – your relationship began strangely, unexpectedly, to say the least. 

But there was nothing in the world he was more sure of than his feelings for you, and you never stopped assuring him that yours were the same. And as doubtful as he’d initially been, nothing about this felt wrong.

His heart felt full, yet light. He was convinced that it beat only for you, and at your will – one move set it racing immediately, another to soothe it.

You were an actual angel - and God, he really didn’t deserve you.

But he would have you anyway, because he was still a greedy, ravenous wolf.

And you seemed to like to play with that side of him.

“I love you,” he breathed, eyes still wide, brimming with adoration. “Just as much, if not more.” He felt it down to his bones, deeper still and down to his very soul – and he would bare that to you in the blink of an eye. “And I – God, I want you, too.”

“I know, babe,” you replied cheekily, smiling as you kissed along his jaw. “Is this okay?” You brought his hands up to the neck of your dress, your voice barely a whisper against his cheek.

You felt him nod once, and let his fingers catch on the fabric of your dress, guided his hands down your shoulders, his touch tender but his fingertips just slightly rough, lightly calloused in some places from working hard for the better part of his life. You loved that, the uniqueness of his touch, the rough surface of it a contrast to how gentle, how tender it really was.

You placed your hand at the back of his head once he felt comfortable enough to slip your dress off on his own, and brought his lips down to yours. Your heart pounded sporadically when his hands lingered at the curve of your waist, your hips, your thighs, and you began to feel the familiar throbbing between your legs once again. You sat back to kick the garment off of you, lips still connected to his.

The urgency he’d felt until then had eventually dissipated, the flame of desire deep within him burning more steadily, less uncontrollably. He just wanted to savor this, savor _you_ , the feel of your lips molding together perfectly, your tongue moving in sync with his, the heat of your smooth skin beneath his palms.

Your hands ran through his hair, slipping his hair tie free and delighting in the feel of the silky silver strands sliding between your fingers – you were almost sure his hair was softer than yours, and possibly taken better care of.

Once your fingers reached the ends of his hair, they moved straight to the buttons on his shirt. You only had it undone halfway when he pulled away, breathless above you.

Zen’s eyes were dark again, but not as predatory as before. They widened as he regarded you, half-naked in his bed, and he flushed ever so slightly.

You had forgotten to be self-conscious, so caught up were you in comforting him. But your sudden urge to cover your bare chest faded as instantly as it sprung up when you looked up at him.

He looked at you with genuine reverence, eyes wide with fascination; you were by far the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on – more so even than himself. 

The way your eyes glittered from the dim moonlight peeking in from his window, the only light in the room – it was as if you could see right through him – at the same time vulnerable and assuring, the same tender, sincere look in them as they had when you told him you loved him, as he did you, so this was okay.

Your slightly tousled hair, smudged lip gloss from his hungry kisses, the blush high on your cheeks that matched his – almost glowing in the dark. You took his breath away, made his heart skip – and his blood rushed to all the wrong places.

And he ached – and it was somehow different from the very distinct one between his legs. That, he could put off until this one was satisfied – and this was much more important. 

He just ached, so sweetly, painfully, to touch you, every single beautiful inch of you. His lips, his hands _burned_ with the desire, the strongest one he’d ever felt in his life, he was sure.

“You’re beautiful,” he said reverently, voice low, just above a whisper. Your cheeks reddened further. “So beautiful.”

It was overwhelming, how much he wanted to please you. Everything else drifted away, and all he could think about was how much he wanted, _needed_ to, needed to show you, how much he really, truly loved you.

He wasted no more time, pressing his lips to yours again, smiling against them when they instantly parted for him, as eager as he was. It pleased him to know you wanted him just as much as he did you.

He laid you down gently and let his hands roam your body as his tongue did your mouth. He was determined to memorize every perfect curve, every sensitive spot, going by your sweet little moans into his mouth, every instinctual jerk of your body.

His hands slid across your chest, stopping at either side with his thumbs poised teasingly above your nipples, and your back arched on its own to try to get him to touch you.

He released your lips, kissing down along your jaw as you struggled to breathe normally. “Tell me if you want to stop, princess,” he said near your ear, hot breath tickling your tingling skin, making you shiver pleasantly.

You groaned when he nipped at your ear. His thumbs finally pressed down and he began toying with your nipples, an electric shock of pleasure suddenly erupting across your chest, making you gasp and instinctively arch into his touch. “Ah-! Same- to you-, my prince,” you managed between breaths. 

You felt his smile against your skin. Your hand tangled into his hair, the other fumbled with his shirt, trying to continue undressing him, though he seemed completely unconcerned with himself at the moment, focused solely on you.

Zen left a trail of hot kisses along your neck and chest, sucking, licking, and biting gently along your skin, drawing out a beautiful map of love bites. 

Every single touch burned you, made your breathing even more unsteady, your heartbeat erratic – and yet you craved even more, the hot ache between your legs becoming more and more unbearable.

His head drifted down your chest, pausing only to graze his teeth along a pert nipple, eliciting a delicious little moan, before continuing down, his hands sliding down your sides and relishing the softness of your thighs before coming back up to grip your hips, fingering the lace of your underwear.

You’d given up your futile attempt at unbuttoning his shirt as he moved farther out of your reach, both of your hands now playing with his hair, fascinated by how easily they slipped between your fingers, like water, soft as silk. 

He paused at your stomach and looked up, scarlet eyes gentle, questioning. “May I?” he asked, tapping his fingers on your hipbones.

You smiled through the deafening pounding of your heart in your ears, nodding once. 

“You okay, babe?” His chin bobbed onto your stomach as he spoke, and you would have giggled at the slightly ticklish sensation had it been any other time. “We can stop any time, okay, love? Just tell me.” His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into your hips, his eyes soft with concern.

You knew you could, but the reminder eased you further – not that you had any doubts in the first place. You trusted him completely – and fortunately, no, you absolutely did not want to stop any time soon, though the tender look in his eyes told you that he wouldn’t hold it against you if you did. A true gentleman.

How could it be possible to love him even more than you already did?

It seemed like you would find out pretty soon.

“I’m fine, I – please, keep going…” you blurted, flushing immediately.

Zen offered a small smile, moving up briefly to give you a quick kiss, before coming back down and slowly easing your underwear down your thighs.

His hands followed the fabric all the way down your ankles, and he dropped it to the floor with a grin. You watched those beautiful scarlet eyes drift up and follow the line of your legs, lingering on the curves of your body in admiration before meeting your own. You could _feel_ his gaze on you, heat blooming where it passed, the intensity making your breath catch in your throat.

You resisted the urge to close your legs with the realization that you were now completely naked under his scrutiny, and he was still fully-clothed – your eyes caught on the small crack of exposed skin on his chest, surprised that you’d only managed to undo a few buttons – not nearly enough.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Zen managed, averting your attention, his voice cracking uncharacteristically on the last syllable. He swallowed and cleared his throat, smiling shyly, then moved towards you again, positioning himself between your legs. He gently spread your thighs apart further, then reached up with one hand to caress your cheek. “I love you,” he repeated softly, his words sinking into your skin.

You melted into his kiss, letting out a sweet sigh as your body relaxed into his hold. Only to be on high alert again when his fingers trailed ever so slowly up your thigh, leaving a scorching trail on your skin.

He didn’t miss the way your body tensed, as much as you tried to suppress it, and he pulled back a little to look into your eyes, his own a dark red, half-lidded, as yours were, yet somehow still soft. “Okay, babe?”

You gave an only slightly shaky smile and nodded in response, nerves easing eventually at his constant reassurance.

He smiled back, closing his eyes and briefly nuzzling your hand when it returned to his hair. “Good,” he said when he opened his eyes, somehow darker still. “Can you do something for me?”

Your response was instantaneous, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be embarrassed about it at the moment. “Anything.”

He leaned forward to kiss you again, duly satisfied with your answer. And without warning, his slender index finger traced along your slick folds, making you shudder and gasp into his mouth.

Zen withdrew his index finger at the same time he pulled away, leaving you breathless, heart hammering in your chest. He made sure you were watching as he brought his moistened finger to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick it clean, an appreciative moan coming from deep in his throat.

He did love to put on a show.

And he’d been right in imagining – you tasted absolutely divine.

It only made another wave of arousal pool in your abdomen, a chill run down your spine, especially coupled with his salacious little smirk.

He shifted further down on the bed between your legs, pressing quick kisses above each of your breasts on his way, his eagerness apparent in his movements.

He paused just above your lower belly, shifting your legs over his shoulders, exposing you to him completely, a shiver passing over you at his closeness. His hot breath wafted over your arousal, making you tense. His eyes were dark and hooded, though mischievous, smirk still firmly in place. “Sing for me, princess,” he drawled, the unbelievably smooth, fluid sound of his voice making your skin tingle, his words completely dissolving any inhibitions you might have had.

Zen ducked his head, not waiting for an answer; he was far too impatient – you’d respond soon enough, anyway.

His first lick was short – tentative, experimental – and even with that you responded so nicely, a low, surprised groan forced from your mouth, your fingers tightening slightly in his hair, the pressure so delicious, it only served to spur him on.

And God, you tasted _heavenly_.

That kittenish lick was as much of a tease for him as it was for you – it was nowhere near enough for either of you. He followed immediately with the flat of his tongue, a long, greedy swipe from bottom to top, eager to fill his mouth with your intoxicating juices, flicking your clit in earnest.

You made another new, lovely little sound, your back arching off the bed, and he couldn’t resist doing it again – and this time, he was gifted with the sound of his name, sweet on an exhale, that made his cock twitch beneath the tight confines of his pants, especially when accompanied with that sharp tug on his hair.

His name had never sounded so delicious, so addicting. He wanted to hear it like that so much more.

His dark red eyes darted up at you, admiring his handiwork. He found your hand that wasn’t in his hair crumpling the sheets in a tight fist, and he carefully disentangled it with one of his, grasping it tightly and returning your pressure. His other hand placed at the spot where your thigh and hip meet, holding you as still as he dared.

“Hyun…H-hyun-“ you started to sigh out, but interrupted yourself when his tongue delved into you without warning, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned against you, the vibration making you squirm. He might have been entirely too pleased with how tight, how wet, how _sweet_ you were around his tongue.

Your back arched up off the bed once again, your thighs clamping around his head, fingers gripping his and tugging at his hair, the coil of pleasure in your abdomen tightening almost unbearably.

Even in your dazed state, you could realize his position may not have been the most comfortable, but he seemed to pay no mind to that, his focus on his task only intensifying. His movements increased in pressure and speed, lips suckling, tongue swirling around your clit, plunging in and out of you with intent, increasingly drying throat swallowing down everything you had to give. Zen lost himself completely, passionate as ever, not pausing once, as he made you do the same.

You moaned out a string of nonsensical curses, along with his name, every sound from you a motivation for him, shooting straight to his core, earning you a satisfied moan in response, the vibrations against you only adding to your pleasure.

True to his request, you sang for him.

His eyes opened halfway when he could sense you were close to the edge, as evidenced by the way your muscles tensed, your thighs shaking around his head, the way you gasped out his name, pleading, though you couldn’t seem to say for what, exactly. 

He already knew. He smiled wickedly against you, gently prying your hand from his. He withdrew his tongue for a moment, licking you from his lips, before flicking it against your clit at the same time that he slipped a finger into you.

Zen added another finger immediately after with no resistance, moaning with you as you whined from the added stimulus. You writhed against him on the bed, hips trembling as they bucked up with his fingers, his other hand no longer holding you in place and instead gripping the ample flesh of your ass almost as tightly as you must have been clutching at his hair.

He delighted at every sound you made, every little jerk of your body, reacting in ways he could only dream about before. He had no idea how satisfying it could be for him to please you like this; he wanted to give you everything he could.

His fingers pumped into you so quickly, your hips struggled to keep up, eventually losing strength and letting him take control of the pace completely, his mouth still relentless on your clit.

In what seemed like eternity, but could actually only be a few minutes like that, his lips suckling around your clit, teeth grazing gently along the sensitive bud, fingers moving roughly, the coil in your abdomen sprang apart so suddenly, you could only arch your back and scream his name and let the pleasure take you, stars bursting beneath your eyelids as you squeezed them shut.

He continued pumping his fingers even as your body shuddered with the waves of your orgasm, trying to prolong it as best as he could, your unbearable bliss spreading from deep within you and shuddering through every inch of your body.

He placed an innocent kiss to your swollen and now even-more-sensitive clit before finally removing his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue, lapping up the juices gushing out of you, not letting a single drop go to waste. 

One of your legs fell off his shoulder and to the side, limp, and you could only cover your face with your arm, suddenly shy. Your body shook beneath him, trying to come down from the high and regain your strength, chest heaving and heart threatening to beat straight out of it.

Once satisfied, Zen gently moved your legs back onto the bed, sitting up between them to look up at you and displeased to find that you’d covered your face.

“Babe,” he called softly, reaching up with one hand to remove your arm from your eyes, fingers twining between yours, nonchalantly sucking on his two fingers that had been inside of you only a moment before. He released his fingers with an almost inaudible pop as you turned to look at him, his brows furrowed in concern – chin glistening with your arousal, you noted with a thrill. “Did you not like that?” he asked in a worried tone that was laced with barely contained hurt.

You sat up so quickly in denial, your head spun for a moment in your still-dazed state. “No, no, fuck, I loved that, so much, you’re amazing-“ Realizing quickly that you probably weren’t making sense, judging by his amused expression, you stopped yourself, and opted to kiss him instead, demonstrating in that way exactly how much you’d absolutely _loved_ it.

He returned your kiss just as eagerly, tongue dancing with yours and running slowly across your teeth. He tasted like you, and it wasn’t unpleasant – you found yourself chasing the taste on his tongue, nipping gently on his lip to ask him to stay still. How he understood without words, you weren’t sure, but he obliged without hesitation, giving you control.

You ran your tongue along his lips before sucking on the bottom, then released it to kiss along his jaw, never losing contact with his skin. You made your way back to his chin, tongue darting out to lap up your wetness, kissing each patch of skin once you were satisfied with cleaning it.

Zen took a long, shuddering breath, his lips broken into a grin by the time you returned to them, and yours were too. He groaned softly when he found that your taste was renewed in your mouth, and you let him take over.

Before you knew it, you were laying back on the bed again, lightheaded with breathlessness. He pulled away when your head fell against the pillow, your hair fanning out like a halo around your head, and to him, you were a perfect angel.

And he wanted to devour you even more.

“I love you,” he repeated, and you’d already lost track of how many times he’d said it that night alone, but still it thrilled you to the core, your heart jumping a little more each time.

You could only hum in approval, mind suddenly hazy again.

He hovered above you, arms on either side of you to hold him up, finger twirling a strand of your hair. His eyes were as dark as they were playful, glittering with lust, never leaving yours. You wrapped an arm around his neck, urging him closer, the other picking up where you’d left off earlier and trying to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way down.

“Then, princess,” he said, voice thick with desire, audible even in those three syllables, his face so close that the heat of his breath wafted over your skin.

It made you stop in your tracks, once again only able to undo one button on his shirt. But his eyes held yours, and you couldn’t bring yourself to be annoyed, the world drifting away again. 

“Do you mind if I request an encore?” he continued.

His words alone sent a spark of renewed arousal shivering through you, the smooth yet unbelievably dark tone of his voice raising goosebumps on your skin.

“Please,” you gasped in response, not realizing you’d been holding your breath until it came out in a rush with the single word.

Zen gifted you with a devilish smile, balancing himself on one arm beside you to slide his fingertips up the inside of your thigh. His hands were warm, but you shivered at his touch.

He leaned forward to touch his forehead to yours, not giving you room to avert your eyes from him as his fingers reached the crux of your thighs, tracing along your labia, teasing. You bit your lip, barely containing a whine as he ghosted over your clit.

“Princess,” he said again, voice so low, it made you whine once more. He withdrew his fingers only for a moment, bringing them to his lips, forehead still against yours as he sucked on them, tongue darting out to fully moisten each digit he intended to use. He released them with a salacious pop that you were sure he exaggerated on purpose, just to tease you. “Keep your eyes on me.”

His lips met yours once again, the movements of his lips and tongue successfully distracting you from his fingers, so you gasped and jerked in surprise when he pushed both into you with ease from his previous ministrations. 

He started slowly, as if to give you a chance to rest, massaging your inner walls with his fingers and swallowing your lovely little moans, each one eliciting an answering groan from him and making his cock twitch with need.

When your fingers found his hair once again, tugging deliciously and pulling him closer even when he tried to pull away for breath, he figured you’d regained enough strength and proceeded to pick up his pace, building up your pleasure with increasing speed. His thumb scraped over your clit with each thrust, tearing desperate sounds from deep in your throat and making your body arch into his touch, your quaking hips instinctively bucking up towards him to chase the sweet friction.

Zen broke your sloppy, desperate kisses to trail his slick lips along your jaw, down your neck, appreciating the way your throat moved with each erratic breath, gently grazing his teeth along your sweat-stained skin and delighting in the way you shivered. He couldn’t seem to keep quiet, whispering words of appreciation, how beautiful you were, how perfect, against your moistened skin all the while.

He moved further down your body to lavish your breasts with attention, never pausing the movement of his fingers. He took a pert nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, glancing up every few seconds to make sure you still watched him, exaggerating his actions when he found you did, preening under your attention. Once satisfied, he moved on to the other and repeated his motions, until he felt you tug sharply on his hair, a breathy “Hyun, p-please – ah-“ on your lips.

He smiled, moving back up to peck your nose innocently. “Good girl,” he praised lowly, his smile widening when you managed a weak one of your own.

You could feel the heat of his arousal against your thigh; he was painfully hard and you couldn’t imagine how unbearable it had to be, still confined in his tight pants. One of your hands automatically drifted down from his hair, but before you could reach the appetizing bulge, he was straddling your thigh between his and grinding against you in time with his fingers, practically growling out your name.

You leaned up as much as you could to catch his lips again, only to break the kiss prematurely and cry out when he crooked his fingers inside you and hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Ah- there- p-please, Hyun!!~”

You vaguely registered him cursing under his breath, your heart pounding wildly as he repeated the movement, his hand moving faster, thrusting and thumbing your clit with abandon.

Your second orgasm came just as suddenly as the first, blinding white at the edge of your vision as you tried your best to keep your eyes open, focusing on his own half-lidded ruby-red eyes as the pleasure took you, hands clenching at the closest things they could find – his hair, and the sheets – before falling slack.

Your muscles tensed and convulsed around his fingers once more, and Zen bit his lip at the addicting feeling, his cock pulsing with desire for it, but he tried his best to ignore it, fighting his impulses and stilling his hips against your thigh with more effort than he’d ever admit. He watched you lose yourself before him once again, a thrill running through him at the fact that it was _him_ that made you lose control, made you come apart so beautifully, your body quivering with exertion, repeating his name in broken half-whispers as if it was the only word you could remember.

It was only the first – no, second – time, but he could already tell he’d never tire of this.

Zen withdrew his hand once your trembling subsided, cleaning you and his fingers the same way he had the first time.

Your taste was just another thing he’d never tire of.

He stroked your dampened hair lovingly until your breathing steadied, sitting up and half-carrying you to tuck you snugly under the blankets.

Dazed as you were, you only registered exactly what he’d be planning to do once he kissed your forehead and turned to leave.

“Hyun,” you called weakly.

No matter how softly you called for him, he’d always answer. He stopped in his tracks, turning back to you and smiling gently. “Yes, princess?”

Even through your hazy vision, you could see the strain in his smile, his stiff posture. You sat up slowly, the blanket falling from you and exposing your bare chest once again. You didn’t bother to fix it, amused at how he now couldn’t seem to look at you. “Where are you going?” you asked with a smirk.

His improv skills gained from years of acting suddenly left him, and he blushed. “I- I have something to take care of,” he stuttered to the blanket in your lap.

“Stay here,” you responded, reaching out for him.

Zen moved back towards you automatically, against his better judgment, his plan momentarily forgotten.

“Let me take care of it,” you continued, pulling him down to lay in the bed next to you, the adorable blush on his cheeks renewing your energy – and desire.

“Wait, I-“ he started, coming back to his senses. He wished you wouldn’t do this to him again. He already felt like he’d taken too much for your first time together, especially considering that he’d had doubts about how fast you were going just hours before.

“Hyun, please.” You shushed him with a finger to his lips, silencing him even more effectively by climbing into his lap and straddling him, surprised to find that he’d slipped your underwear back on – probably sometime when you were too far gone in your euphoria – and frustrated that he’d also taken the time to button his shirt all the way up again.

You shrugged mentally and skipped his shirt altogether, leaning your chest against his and reaching down between your legs with one hand to massage the prominent bulge beneath his pants, reveling in how his entire body seemed to momentarily grow lax beneath you at the contact, his soft sigh of contentment lazily igniting another spark of pleasure within you.

“Mm, if I’m not mistaken, this would be ‘something’?” you teased, chuckling lightly and nuzzling your nose against his rosy cheek, giving his clothed cock a sound squeeze. You stroked his hair with the other hand – his hair tie was nowhere to be found since you’d discarded it somewhere you couldn’t recall.

Zen tensed instantly, swallowing thickly before his hands found your wrists, and he made ready to gently push you off of him, half-sitting up on his elbows. “I- fuck- no- I’m- I’m sorry, babe-“ he stammered apologetically, eloquent as ever.

You giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his nose, another to his lips, withdrawing your arms from his weakened grip. When you met his eyes again, yours were earnest, his were wide, the scarlet glimmering even in the semi-darkness. “Hyun, I want you, all of you,” you managed, your voice so low, dripping with desire, it surprised even you.

You could practically see his inner conflict in his expression, his struggle to fight against his deepest desires dancing in his beautiful crimson irises.

“Besides, I’d like to see this ‘beast’ you speak of so much,” you added mischievously, biting your lip.

Zen sat up all the way, hands falling to your waist, his touch warm, now familiar on your skin, yet you shivered briefly. He touched his forehead to yours, drawing a long breath and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were serious yet tender, full of concern – but in the depths of them you could make out his want. “I never want to hurt you – and I don’t want to do anything I’d regret,” he stated, his voice soft but firm, sincere.

Your arms came up to wrap around his neck, hands cupping his face, your thumbs caressing his cheeks, high and sharp, yet soft, smooth to the touch. “Hyun, I love you – all that you are. All parts, all sides of you,” you replied just as genuinely. “I want to know and love you completely. And I’m going to. You can be yourself with me; I’m much stronger than you might think.”

His eyes softened, and he couldn’t help but give a small smile, his heart fluttering and his chest tightening. No one had ever offered to do that for him, to know him so completely, _love_ him so completely. He was beautiful, he knew, but there was always at least one aspect of him that everyone wanted to change. But here you were, wanting only to love him the way he was.

He felt so warm, he thought he would melt at your touch, starting at the gentle circles you made with your thumbs on his cheeks.

“I don’t doubt that, princess,” he said with a soft chuckle. “And I love you, too – so, so much, it hurts.” He felt the same about you. He just wanted to love you, wanted to do everything he could to make you happy in return.

“Show me,” you replied, voice broken into a half-whisper, fueling the spark in him into a full-blown fire.

In an instant his mouth met yours in a kiss so passionate, desperate, your teeth almost clashed several times. Your tongues moved forcefully against each other, and you barely registered your back falling softly against the bed, your fingers tangling into his hair to elicit a low growl that shot straight to your core and further soaked your panties.

Zen pulled away first, panting above you, to let you breathe. His eyes were unbelievably dark, narrowed into slits so that only his dilated pupils were visible, the red of his irises blending into them, almost black. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically broken, throaty with lust. “It’ll be hard to stop.”

You blinked up at him, nodding once resolutely, your head already swimming with anticipation. “Good.” You tugged gently at the roots of his hair for good measure, smiling faintly when he grunted as expected, his eyes briefly rolling back into his head at the pressure. Your other hand palmed his erection again, delighting at his immediate reaction, hips bucking instinctively into your touch before your fingers expertly popped the button on his pants. “Condoms?”

“Top drawer. Your right.” His reply was clipped, breathless as he continued where you left off, unzipping his pants and wriggling out of them.

You reached over blindly, unwilling to pry your eyes from him as he practically tore his shirt off, buttons be damned, admiring the way the prominent muscles in his arms flexed, frozen in place and almost salivating as his sculpted abs clenched. And of course, you couldn’t miss how achingly hard he was, or the unmistakable wet spot in the fabric of his underwear.

Finally, you were both equally undressed.

He caught your eyes and grinned wickedly. “Like what you see?” he teased, and the hint of his narcissism was almost comforting.

“God, yes,” you answered shamelessly, so quick you hardly thought about it, your heart pounding painfully in your chest as he reached over you and grabbed what you’d forgotten as soon as you saw him naked.

“It’s all yours, princess,” he responded with a smug smile.

You sat up a little, watching, mesmerized as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth, his words sinking in more than a moment later, making you blush when they did. 

Your hands reached out on their own, your touch gentle, admiring - _reverent_. He was built like a marble statue, body structured in a way that could only be acquired from countless hours of arduous work. Your eyes drifted from his and followed your fingers in awe as they traced over the grooves between each muscle on his stomach, delighting in the shiver that followed.

Zen had paused, taking the condom packet from between his teeth and freezing in place to let you admire him fully. The awestruck look on your face was extremely adorable, and it made his chest swell with pride. 

“Beautiful,” you murmured, hands pausing at his sides, eyes locking onto his.

He was used to hearing that, used to hearing all kinds of compliments – but somehow, when you said it, your eyes so full of sincere admiration as you stared back at him, it was different. His heart fluttered, and he flushed slightly at your praise.

You were telling him, with your eyes alone, how beautiful you found him, far beyond his physical appearance.

He only broke your gaze to kiss you again, smiling into your lips.

You kissed him back eagerly, nipping softly on his lip, easing his underwear down, touching as much of his skin as possible, relishing the solid warmth of his muscular thighs.

Zen pulled away to rid himself completely of his last article of clothing, and you blinked up at him a few times, now completely naked and on his knees between your legs, cock standing proud, to ensure you weren’t dreaming.

Even if you were, you decided, you didn’t dare to wake up.

You reached forward almost automatically, as if in a trance, to brush over his deliciously leaking head, stroking his length before wrapping your hand around it and pumping slowly down, slicking him with his precum, appreciating his weight in your hand.

“B-babe, I-“ A guttural sound akin to a growl rose from his throat, his hips bucking into your hand before you could even reach his base.

Hot pleasure pooled in your abdomen once again, dripping into your panties, and you pried the condom from his fist with one hand and a sense of renewed urgency.

Zen took a moment to compose himself when he felt your hand leave him, replaced instead by the condom. He smiled appreciatively, a question in his eyes as his fingers once again hooked themselves at the waistband of your underwear.

It only took an eager nod from you for him to practically tear off the last remaining fabric separating you; only a soft, half-whispered call of his name for him to position himself at your dripping entrance; only a less-than dignified whimper when you felt him brush against you where you needed him most for him to push himself in – easily, due to your previous activities – but still he did it slowly, carefully, his strain evident in the way his muscles tensed, the way his jaw clenched.

Still, he restrained himself so as not to hurt you.

He groaned out a curse once he slid himself in to the hilt in one slow, steady stroke, and it took every ounce of his strength for him to stay still and let you adjust to him – your wet heat swallowed him so _perfectly_ , almost pulling, he could cry.

His forehead touched yours, and you hooked your legs behind his back at the stretch, fingers clutching at his hair as you arched into him, trembling with pleasure as the heat in your belly grew immeasurably.

“I love you,” he whispered again, so soft you could barely hear it over the erratic beating of your heart in your ears.

You smiled, moving a little to catch his lips in a quick kiss, nipping on his bottom lip before letting him go. You hummed in approval, signaling him to start moving, and once again, he understood without words.

His first thrust was measured – satisfying, making you groan softly, yet not enough for your desire at this point.

You did your best to urge him on, moving your hips along with his and tugging at his hair. “Hyun,” you managed between breaths, “please – don’t hold back.”

He paused, eyes filling with that familiar uncertainty. “But I-“

You pulled him down for another kiss, smiling softly when you pulled away, cupping his face in your hands. “I won’t break, lovely Hyun.” You leaned up to nip on his ear, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Don’t hold back,” you repeated in a sultry whisper.

Zen growled, and when you met his eyes, they were dangerously dark again, predatory, a shadow passing over his face. “Anything my princess wants,” he drawled, voice pitched so low, you shivered with anticipation.

Something told you you’d finally succeeded in awakening ‘the beast.’

He repositioned himself above you with a devilish smile, arms on either side of your head, and when he began moving again, his thrusts were so rough, demanding - displaying his true strength - all you could do was arch into him and surrender to the mind-numbing pleasure, fingers clutching at his hair and clawing at his back, choking on sobs as he seemed to reduce your vocabulary to nothing but his name.

He slammed into you with such force, the headboard shook, the bed protesting beneath you, your thighs doing the same, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, caught up in chasing your release. Animalistic sounds were torn from deep within him, every one of his movements ferocious, unrelenting, his pace punishing.

And you lived for it, every inch of your body burning with pleasure as your toes curled, your chest heaving, gasping for breath, your heart beating at an alarming rate.

Your hands roved his body, savoring the intoxicating way his muscles rippled under your touch, like a churning ocean, but as solid as concrete, every part of him buzzing with quiet strength beneath your fingertips.

The room filled with the filthy, wet sounds of skin sliding against skin, your broken moans mixing into a captivating chorus – his were almost angelic, and you thanked god that he couldn’t seem to stay quiet. 

You lost yourselves in each other, meeting in the middle every now and again to share sloppy, uncoordinated kisses, though they could hardly be called that – more like a clash of teeth and tongue, swallowing each other’s sounds, breathing each other in, conveying mutual desire, need - _desperation._

You tensed with your imminent orgasm, and again, he somehow sensed it even in his dazed state, moving to abuse the spot he’d discovered within you (and now memorized) with acute, vigorous strokes, each one with intent, making you writhe wildly beneath him, one of your legs falling from behind his back.

Zen caught your hand in his, pinning it against the bed just above your head and leaving your other hand free to keep tugging at his hair as he balanced himself over you and continued moving, fucking you like his life depended on it.

“H-Hyun~!!” you cried as you felt yourself dangling off the edge of your climax once again.

He answered with a resounding growl of your name that vibrated through you and fueled your pleasure, and accompanied by a series of particularly deep, feverish thrusts, you were seeing white once again.

You practically screamed his name – but even then, it was music to his ears – fingers digging fiercely into his back, too far gone in sheer bliss to worry about the marks you’d undoubtedly made, your overwhelming orgasm consuming you whole, wave after wave of euphoria racking through you, your entire body quivering with your release.

He watched you come apart before him for the third time that night, utterly captivated by the face you made – so beautiful, contorted in pleasure only he could provide – the way you sobbed his name, the way you bent towards him with every little movement, beckoning him to ravish you further – invigorated by the brief pain of your nails raking across his back and your hand squeezing his tightly before falling slack.

Zen placed sloppy kisses along your jaw and continued moving, groaning against your sweat-dampened skin as his thrusts grew erratic, your walls twitching and pulsing around him making it harder for him to keep his once-vehement pace.

Your hand had fallen limp against the bed, his still clutching at the other, and you smiled slyly, mustering up your strength to try to help him along. You lifted your free hand back up to his hair, winding the silky strands between your slightly shaky fingers before taking a solid grip at the base of his skull and pulling, as much as your remaining strength would allow, forcing his head up from where he’d buried it in the crook of your neck and allowing you a spectacular view of his face, as beautiful as ever.

His eyes fluttered closed as he bit out your name, grounding out each syllable, along with a series of nonsensical curses, his hips stuttering as he struggled to keep moving, cock throbbing inside you with his release.

You squeezed his hand weakly, untangling your fingers from his hair to brush the damp strands falling into his face so you could better savor his expression, his flushed cheeks and swollen red lips, parted to gasp for breath.

He let out a long moan of your name – it had never sounded sweeter – as he slammed into you a final time, waves of pleasure shuddering through him, his entire body trembling with the force of his orgasm.

Your head swam, your eyes hazy, but you fought through it to lean up and kiss his open mouth before he let himself collapse on the bed beside you, still careful not to hurt you.

Zen took a moment to compose himself and take care of his condom, knotting the end and throwing it to the side, then opened his arms to accommodate you.

You smiled and snuggled into his chest, despite being unbearably hot and both of you covered in sweat. You focused on the erratic beating of his heart against your ear, his chest rising and falling shallowly, in the same state as your own, waiting for it to steady with your breathing. You absentmindedly traced lazy patterns across the grooves of his stomach, and he lovingly stroked your hair.

“God, I love you,” Zen said softly, voice gruff with wear, his breath gently stirring strands of your hair.

You pulled back a little to look at him, using his upper arm as a pillow and biting your lip to contain your grin. “I know,” you murmured.

He smiled back brightly, scarlet eyes filled with tender adoration. He reached out with his free hand to trace your lips with his thumb, gently prying your bottom lip from between your teeth before leaning forward to kiss you.

His movements were slow, languid, breathing with you instead of trying to devour you, his tongue tracing along your lips before slipping past them and lazily re-exploring your mouth.

He took you bottom lip between his and gave a gentle suck, and a tiny nip, before pulling away, but still close enough to where you could admire how his unfairly long, thick lashes fluttered prettily every time he blinked.

“I love you, too, Hyun,” you replied finally, voice barely a whisper as you stared into his eyes, picking out the fondness, the vulnerability, the pure emotion in the brightened depths of crimson.

Zen hummed appreciatively. He loved the way you said his name – just that night he’d drawn it out of you in so many different ways – the way you sang it, pleaded it, the way it broke on your tongue as you gasped it out, the way you called him, softly as you told him you loved him – he couldn’t wait to discover even more variations. It was delicious from your lips, completely addicting. You made it yours, erasing any bad memories he had with his family using it and burning these new ones into his brain.

He gifted you a dazzling grin to rival the sun, his eyes sparking with playfulness. “Did I keep my promise well enough?”

“Absolutely.” You giggled, taking his free hand in both of yours.

He watched, amused, as you inspected it, smiling as you traced the lines on his palm. His hands were lovely; long, elegant fingers – as skillful as he was, you knew now with a thrill – contrasted pleasantly by the slightly calloused patches of skin. His touch was unique, unforgettable. You shivered, your body recalling exactly how it felt on your skin.

You kissed each of his knuckles before lacing your fingers between his, then tucking your intertwined hands under your chin. You grinned as a sudden thought occurred to you. “Do you think the party’s going well without us?”

Zen chuckled. “I’m sure it is. But I’m willing to bet they didn’t have as much fun as we did.”

You laughed, shaking your head and biting his hand playfully.

"How do you feel, babe?" he asked suddenly, concern furrowing his delicate brows. A small drop of guilt still lingered in the back of his mind, of taking too much from you for just one night, especially with it being only your second night together.

"Amazing," you answered immediately, your sincere tone and the dreamy look in your shining eyes putting his mind at ease.

He leaned forward to give your nose a quick peck, but you kept him there with your free hand and moved up to kiss him once more, feeling giddy despite the drowsiness catching up to you, exhaustion seeping into your bones.

“Goodnight, princess,” he said when he pulled away, unable to keep from smiling - somehow sensing your sleepiness.

“Goodnight, my prince,” you replied, unable to keep from giving him one last peck before turning away from him and the temptation.

“Sweet dreams, love,” he murmured into your hair, and you couldn’t help yourself, turning back to give him a final kiss, both of you smiling into it.

When you turned away from him once more, his arms tightening around you as you finally settled, you caught something on the wall.

You’d forgotten his sliding closet doors were mirrored on the outside, a major component of his infamous mirror selfies. You smiled at your reflection in the darkness. You couldn’t see yourself that well, but you knew you must have looked flushed and happy, secure in his arms, though your hair must have been a mess.

You would have to utilize that in the morning, when you could see better, you thought wryly as you closed your eyes, Zen’s steady breathing soothing you, the gentle rise and fall of his warm chest against your back lulling you to a joyful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the enormous delay on this; I kind of lost inspiration for a really long time (not sure if it's even back yet lmao but I fought through it just for this). This took a lot out of me, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but well, I wanted something to show for all those months of agonizing, so here it is!
> 
> ~~I actually wanted it to end ambiguously, implying that afterwards, Zen and MC had sex on every surface possible in Zen's apartment bc don't tell me they wouldn't, these little deviants, but I got scared that I might have to write even more if I did that...ha..h a s a ve m e~~
> 
> Also, there's a pretty big chunk of this that I had to edit out because it seemed very out of character after I re-read it, but it's quite a lot of words and idk I hate that it'll go to waste since I worked so hard even for that, so if you guys want to see it, let me know and I'll tack another chapter onto this with just that part - as long as you promise to treat it as a deleted scene!!
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated - I love hearing from you!! You can also reach me through tumblr: [tentenwrites.tumblr.com](http://tentenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
